Murray Clutchburn
Murray Clutchburn is a professional race car that previously raced for the Sputter Stop racing team. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Chick Hicks causes a huge accident at the Motor Speedway of the South by bumping Winford Bradford Rutherford, who spins out of control and crashes into Murray. Soon, almost all of the competitors are involved, causing a threat to Lightning McQueen, but he manages to make it through the wreck by carefully avoiding all of the cars. During the chaos, Murray ends up on his roof before being slammed by Ralph Carlow. Following the accident, Murray is able to rejoin the race, receiving only a small amount of cosmetic damage. Cars 3 In Cars 3 he competes 2016 Piston Cup season, against many new Next-Gen racers. He still be seen racing at the Los Angeles International Speedway, and then after that, Murray either retires or gets fired by Sputter Stop, and gets replaced by a next gen racer named Sheldon Shifter for the 2017 Florida 500 General information Physical description He is a Stodgey Suaver EX. He is painted dark green, with orange designs on his hood, roof and doors. He has the Sputter Stop logo on his hood, and the number 92 painted on his roof and doors. He also has an orange spoiler, black rims, and a black grille. Appearances *''Cars'' Official bio "Murray Clutchburn's first taste of competition was as a member of the 1984 gold-winning Olympic test track relay team. You might recognize him from specially marked boxes of Wheelies Shredded Brakes! The momentum of the Olympics carried him straight into mainstream professional racing and a flourishing career in The Piston Cup series. Lauded for his classic image, Murray sometimes sports his signature exhaust side-burns that made him such a hit with the ladies back in the day."Car Finder Gallery 117 Crash.png 2BFA00DB-BD1A-4BD7-A0AD-0E9C4ACC03EF.jpeg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg MurrayClutchburn.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile SputterStopRacer.png|''Cars 3'' MurrayClutchburnCars11.jpg Murray-0.jpg Murray C.JPG IMGmurrayderp.PNG MurrayClutchburnCars3.jpg Murray Clutchburn artwork.png|''Cars 3'' MurrayDiecast.jpeg|Diecast Murray Clutchburn .png|Diecast (Cars 3) Names in other languages Trivia *Despite the die-cast release of the Sputter Stop veteran in Cars 3 being named "Murray Clutchburn", Murray resembles a third generation NASCAR vehicle, whereas the Cars 3 racer resembles either a fourth or fifth generation NASCAR vehicle; this proves that Murray retired prior to Cars 3. **The same mistake happens with the die-cast releases of the Gasprin, Shiny Wax, Bumper Save, Spare Mint and Lil' Torquey Pistons racers from Cars 3, being mistaken for Floyd Mulvihill, Darren Leadfoot, Ponchy Wipeout, Ernie Gearson and Ralph Carlow. The racers in Cars 3 aren't similar to the Cars racers who raced for the same teams, thus meaning that the Cars racers retired prior to Cars 3. *When Chick Hicks starts the "big one", he hits Winford Bradford Rutherford, who then hits Murray, but after the scene where Chick says "Get through that, McQueen!", James Cleanair is in Murray's place. *On Murray's die-cast, and in a scene, he is mistakenly depicted with red eyelids instead of green. References pl:Mietek Sprzęgło pt-br:Murray Clutchburn ru:Мюррей Клатчберн Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters